1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus, especially to a table lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology moves on, the variety of lamp apparatuses increases every day and it gradually advanced from the traditional fluorescent lamps and tungsten lamps to the state-of-the-art light emitting diode (LED) lamps. Among them, the table lamp is one of the frequently used lighting apparatus. No matter for household or office applications, a table lamp is usually set on a working bench such as an office desk or a studying desk for providing sufficient light and improving working or reading efficiency. However, a conventional table lamp simply functions as a lighting apparatus occupying significant space on the working bench.
Furthermore, following the quick development of computer industry, most people have computers together with the peripheral devices thereof. So the working bench is occupied not only by a table lamp but also by peripheral devices such as an outer optical disk drive (ODD), a hub or a card reader. As a result, very little space is available on the working bench.
Besides, in most cases, a computer will be placed under or, if possible, stored inside a working bench, and the peripheral devices thereof will be electrically connected to the computer through electric cables. Hence, when a user needs to use or check the optical disk drive, USB port, or audio interface located in or on the computer casing, he has to stoop to get the electric cables connected or disconnected. Moreover, when it is inevitable to move or remove the computer casing or the working bench, great inconvenience arises because of the positional difference.